


That Girl

by interestedbystander



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Steve Rogers has a new team: Mr and Mrs Rogers.





	That Girl

Collapsing back onto the pillows, you exhaled, watching your new husband do the same as he rolled off you, spent. He licked his top lip and beamed as you enjoyed the post-euphoria haze.

_Husband_.

Husband, the word still foreign to you. But there he was, Steve Rogers, looking back at you with stars in his bright blue eyes. He pushed his blonde hair off his sweat-slicked forehead and rolled over enough to press his lips to yours. “Gotta say, I will always enjoy coming home to a welcome like that, baby,” he confided, pulling you close to him and wrapping you in his strong arms.

“Think Buck got more than he was expecting…” you blushed, snuggling into Steve as he chuckled loudly, tightening his grip to comfort you. “I’m _so_ embarrassed.”

“Not as embarrassed as he was. You know he was the lady killer back in the day and he’s slowly getting back in the game, but I think that was even a lot of Bucky to deal with,” Steve grinned broadly. “Last thing he was expecting was to walk in on you in that skimpy negligée.”

“_Negligée_,” you repeated, with an eye roll – who said that these days? Oh, right. Your nearly 100-year-old husband, that was whom. “By the way, Rogers, could have texted to at least let me know you weren’t coming home alone,” you whacked his strong forearm in reprimand.

Steve giggled. “True and for that, I apologise, Mrs Rogers,” he couldn’t contain his laugh as his chest continued to rumble. “But it’s not often I see Bucky speechless, I put up with a lot of his shit for years when it came to the more risqué things in life. I feel like I got just a little back,” he said with a little sing song in his voice.

You weren’t as amused as Steve was. His best friend saw you in some fairly revealing lingerie, something both you and Bucky could have done without. “Even at your new wife’s expense?”

“Sorry,” he said with a fond smile, tracing a gentle line from your temple down to your chin before teasingly pinching it. “I probably shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as I am, huh?”

“Probably not,” you agreed, with a slight huff. “I’m glad you’re home and safe though.”

“Me too, cookie. Me too.”

“I’m going to leave you catch up on some sleep. My parents are visiting today,” you left a single kiss on his lips as he stretched.

“Stay here with me. Sleep,” he suggested, watching you roll out of his grasp through heavy lids and dark lashes to pull on the discarded shirt he had returned home in. You needed his warmth and scent while he was recovering from a hard, dirty mission. You reached across to smooth hair damp hair back, gave him a gentle kiss to his temple and left Steve get some R&R.

“I’ll wake you closer to when they get here.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” he gave you one last wary smile before dozing off and you went to get ready.

* * *

A few hours later, Steve hadn’t reappeared. You’d showered to rid the sex off and re-dressed before realising your family wouldn’t be far away. Creeping back into your bedroom, Steve snored gently on his tummy, resting his unshaven cheek on his forearms. You took a seat next to him and squealed as Steve gently tackled you to the mattress, pining you under him, grinning wolfishly.

“You scared me,” you struggled as he pinned your wrists above your head, very little effort on his behalf to do so. “I tried to be as quiet as possible.”

“With my hearing, you aren’t quiet, baby. Ever.”

“Fucking super solider hearing…” you muttered as he gave a modest shrug. “Feels like you’re good to go, big boy.”

He simply nodded enthusiastically.

As much as you wanted to give in to those lustful baby blues and the heat of Steve’s hard body, time was wasting. “You need to shower. Get your mission off you,” you said softly.

“Just the mission?” Steve teased. “You weren’t complaining before.”

“Ew. You’re gross today. People would be astonished Captain America is like this. Just sayin’.”

“What, a horn dog? Baby, for one: no one wold believe you and that’s only for you and I,” he said, his lips caressing the sensitive skin against your clavicle, you chewed your lower lip, all reasoning heading for the door as he continued his soft ministrations.

“Steve, stop,” you resisted a giggle, your resolve continuing to fade. “You’re not being cute,” you told him as his handsome face faltered a little. “Nope. Please don’t turn me on,” you blushed under his gaze as he gave a dark chuckle.

“That is my only intention right now. I could be wrong - I’m not, but I could be - but I know you’re resisting. Just give in…” he leaned down to kiss you. He was a great kisser. You don’t care where the experience came from, but he was just magical. The perfect amount of tongue, his full lips and he knew how to use his hands

“Steve - ”

He chuckled against your lips. “What?”

“You are killing’ me,” you admitted. He replied with a coy smile, a rosy colour starting at his bare, broad chest, rising over his long neck and over his stubbled pale cheeks as he kissed you again, this time relaxing his body between your leg, a strong hand releasing from your wrists and cascading down your side to sit on your thigh.

You smiled up at him as his eyes fluttered open slowly. You loved how he came to after a particularly good kiss, just like that one. His eyes opened on their own accord, usually not at the same time and his blue eyes framed by his lovely dark lashes. He was impossible, this husband of yours. _“My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on,__”_ you reluctantly reminded him.

He laughed, lightly releasing your hands and huffing over you. “Okay, okay. Though that is really disappointing,” he pushed himself up in bed, hovering over you a little still, his heat still making you melt. “You make it hard for me to want to get outta bed in this sexy little sundress though, Mrs Rogers,” he noted, fingering the short hem. You gave him a sceptical look as he licked his lips, leaning down to kiss you again.

“It’s a million degrees out, I’m dressed appropriately,” you said against his mouth.

“I’m in bed, also dressed appropriately.”

You sighed, although a little impressed at Steve’s effort for you to give in to him. “I love you, but you gotta get ready.”

Steve sighed. “Okay, okay. Geez, save the world and this is what I come home to,” Steve feigned disappointment, moving his frame from its cage over your body, his fond smile meeting his eyes. He left you with a gentle kiss before reaching his boxers that were discarded when you burst into the bedroom when he got home and pulling them over his slender hips, heading to the bathroom as you gave a small giggle, tossing a ruffled pillow after him.

* * *

“So, I just wanted to apologise again. I didn’t know you were with Steve and I’m positive you didn’t need an eyeful of what you caught,” you told Bucky later that night over a few celebratory drinks, you couldn’t hide your humiliation but Bucky needed to hear an apology from you whether he liked it or not. The amusement in his stony eyes told you that maybe he thought it was kind of hilarious – and frankly, you were relieved. The last thing you wanted was for Bucky to be uncomfortable. He stood before you with an amused quirk on his face.

“Look, it’s fine. If anything I should be apologising to you for not kicking your husband’s ass and reminding him to tell you I was with him – I don’t think he expected _that_ kinda homecoming,” Bucky admitted with a shrug, sipping from his whiskey tumbler.

You chewed back a retort – it wasn’t the first time you’d greeted Steve in that manner and you doubted it would be the last (you’d at least try and remind Steve to give you warning if his best friend would be accompanying him back), but Bucky truly didn’t need to know that.

“Honestly, I’m just pleased Steve has a gal that is taking care of him, he deserves a good woman and you make him happy – what goes on behind closed doors, regardless of my super soldier hearing,” he winked. “Is another matter altogether that has absolutely nothing to so with me,” he couldn’t resist sneaking in as you hid your eyes behind your hands and he cackled – you dreaded what Bucky might have heard, his room only a door away in the tower. “That’s the beginning and the end of it.”

At that point Steve had joined you both, handing you a glass of champagne and toasting his best pal’s whiskey glass with his own. “What have I missed?”

“Bucky just told me he listens to us having sex,” you reported, glad to get your own back as Bucky’s eyes bulged, choking lightly on the amber booze. Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky.

“Pal, that’s not cool,” Steve said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, his thumb running back and forth against the nape of your neck and pulling you closer to his side, pressing you into the strong muscles. You could see the mirth in bright blue eyes, a small pride that now, Steve was the lady-killer.

Before he met you and finding Bucky in Romania, Steve, on encouragement from Sam, had started enjoying the finer things in life. He started giving in and dating the women that were throwing their numbers at him, engaged in more than a handful of one-night stands, maybe a little careless on his behalf but how long could he sit around and not visit in the more primal side of him? Was it only to be used on villains and bad guys? Nah, he didn’t think so either and Steve Rogers was only human.

Sam was very proud.

But then there was you. You at the bar in the Tower one night with Sharon Carter and Maria Hill (your boss). He couldn’t be sure if it was the way that pencil skirt and heels worked together with your curves, your bright smile that made your eyes crinkle or the fact you just seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say without the guise of getting his number, into his bed to be just another of Captain America’s conquests.

You hadn’t intentionally made him work for it – something he was not used to. You were a little shocked Steve was even giving you the time. But when he had his phone in his hand, casually expecting you to give him your number and you told him you didn’t date members of SHIELD and scoffed further at dating an Avenger, he was floored and felt like it was 1944 again, little Stevie Rogers getting his ass handed to him in a Brooklyn back alley. He couldn’t fathom having to try and court you. It was the age of internet dating and meaningless sex. It seemed easier not needing to make the effort.

“If you truly like her, Cap, you’ll respect her wishes,” Sam told Steve honestly after venting his frustration. “And if you _really_ like her, you’ll put more effort in than you ever thought imaginable.”

Steve responded the only was he knew how. It started with more visits to Maria’s office to spy you until Maria called him out. “Captain Rogers, you haven’t been on an active mission this week. I can’t imagine you’re here to see me…” she said as you watched on, humoured.

Maria was right. Needing a new tact, he’d visit Maria’s office with treats from a bakery he’d run to that morning and “thought you might like to try them, this shop was open when I was a kid”, nostalgia his next try. It turned out you had a sweet tooth and was kind of touched Steve would bring lovely treats each day so he kept bringing goodies until you told him that you were going to charge him for your dentist and gym bills (jokingly, of course). He let slip that he thought you had a lovely figure, blushed terrible and you were both horribly embarrassed. Steve thought he was being charming but both of you knowing you’d both crossed the line professionally.

You found yourself spending more Friday nights at the Towers for drinks with Maria, Sharon and Natasha and at the pool table with Steve (he wasn’t great, but neither were you), chatting more and getting closer until you finally gave in. He walked you to the elevators as you headed out, out of view of the keen eyes of his teammates and asked you to dinner at his apartment which you declined and reminded him there was always more than enough eyes on him around the Tower.

“How about you take me somewhere just Steve Rogers enjoys?” you suggested.

The smile on Steve’s face couldn’t be wiped off. He took you a dive, a hole in the wall in Brooklyn that made the best Italian food you’d had outside of Tuscany. It was a warm summer night and you got gelato when you got back to the City. You walked for hours in the steamy New York evening and he managed to kiss you under the Brooklyn Bridge.

Steve remembered how much he enjoyed getting to know a woman, showing her a good time that didn’t result in her ankles around his ears and letting herself out in the morning. It wasn’t a slow burn by any stretch of the imagination, but it was good. Everything was good, you started dating and quickly, you were the best girl of Steve Rogers. The sex was amazing, the dates were fun, but sitting in each others arms on the couch, watching shitty TV was incredible too. Things were moving in the right direction.

Then Romania happened and Steve didn’t come back from Germany. He contacted you sparingly through Tony, but it wasn’t enough, you thought you and Steve were on a good thing. Maybe you were wrong. But if Steve thought he was made to work to get you before, it was nothing when he returned to New York with his Avengers and Bucky freed and in toe.

“Nine months, Steve. You were gone for _nine months_!” you roared at him as he stood at your apartment door with flowers.

“You don’t understand, I had to keep Bucky safe,” he protested pitifully.

“And you did. And I’m so happy you got your friend back, I truly am. But you fell off the face of the Earth. Do you know how many times Homeland Security, the CIA and FBI interrogated me to get to you?” you hissed. “Do you know how many times I looked at my phone to see if you’d called or texted? I knew you were safe, but no one was telling me anything. Not even Maria!”

It wasn’t a good time for either of you. It took Steve a lot of grovelling, you a lot of forgiving and both a lot of attempting to move on together to get back to a good place. But it happened, and here you are months later, married. A place neither of you thought you’d ever be. Life was good.

* * *

A few hours later, you were exhausted – you didn’t have the luxury of super soldier serum coursing wild through your veins to give you the energy to stay up with the big boys. That was coffee’s job and you’d already assigned Bucky to the run the next morning, it was the least he could do since he’d now seen you practically naked. He laughed and agreed.

“I’m off to bed. You boys have fun,” you whispered to Steve as he started to move to his feet as well. You held your hand to his chest, gently pushing him back. “Stay, enjoy your night. You deserve it, Cap,” you left a kiss on his lips as he shook his head.

“I’ll come with you,” he said, before pausing, a wash of realisation revealing on his face. “_We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about_, haven’t we?” he realised, a look of abject horror crossing his handsome features.

You gave him a similar look in reply.

“Yes, you’re clingy,” Nastaha spoke up. “You talk in unison, you won’t move a step without the other one. Sickening.”

“But cute occasionally,” Clint added smartly.

“And on that note,” you spoke up, finishing the rest of Steve’s whiskey. “I’m off. You stay, put your team back in their places. Sounds like they need it.”

Steve couldn’t resist a wicked smile. “With pleasure. I’ll be up soon, sweetheart,” he accepted your swift kiss and watched you leave the party, noting that gentle sway of your hips, the way your legs moved in those heels. He didn’t know when he turned into _that guy_, but these days, the movement of a woman, especially you, his woman. was all he needed. “Fuck it,” he said, pushing himself up as Bucky and Sam chuckled quietly.

“She sleeps with him,” Sam said simply as Bucky pouted with a single nod in agreement and went back to their booze.


End file.
